The Element of Melancholy
by SlantedDark
Summary: A redo of an old story from my old account. A new student joins the brigade and a whole new side of the world opens up to Kyon. Will he stay safely out of harms way? And will he be able to keep his jealousy for the new student's relationship with Mikuru Asahina in check?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So its been so long since I have written a fanfiction. And for this one I decided to take an old story from an old account and enhance it. I've grown up when it comes to creative writing so I am excited to try again with a fresh new outlook and character for my fanfic. So without further ado lets start this off with Chapter one!**_

Chapter one: A new Brigade member?!

It was another uneventful day at school. Which was weird since usually my day consists of being worried for my well being after being seated in front of the infamous Haruhi Suzumiya. But today she seemed to be simply staring off into space. The entire time we had class not once did she even look at me. The school bell went off signaling the start of lunch and that's when she finally spoke.

"Hey Kyon..." Haruhi said, still looking out the window, her brow furrowed. "Yeah? What is it Haruhi?" I asked feeling a sense of dread. Usually when she's taken this long to speak she has some sort of harebrained scheme that involves the supernatural, But to my surprise she didn't continue speaking. She seemed very much lost in thought again. Annoyed I cleared my throat, "Ahem... Earth to Haruhi. Are you still there?" She threw me a scathing look, "Of course. It's just... Well I have been thinking and I wonder. Do you think magic is real? Like I mean with Magicians and spells and all that?"

I sighed I knew this was going to be another one of her weird conversations. "Well of course they aren't real. I mean wouldn't they have already shown their presence by now? You cant expect to just hide magic..." Haruhi shook her head, "I guess you're right. I mean that whole concept is just silly anyway. I mean who needs a stick to use magic. If I had magic I would ditch the stick and just go for it, you know?" Now I'm worried... She not only agreed with me but had possibly had gotten the idea to be able to cast magic herself.

I shrugged and continued, "Yeah, it would just be pointless to try and find a magician even if they did exist. I mean with that kind of powers what would the chances of even running into one anyway?" I feel that if I could discourage her maybe she would just drop the whole thing here and now. We don't need Haruhi to discover that she actually does hold the power to perform "Magic", if you will. Haruhi turned back to the window and shrugged, "Well maybe you are right about that Kyon." Man... what is with Haruhi today? She has been acting so out of character it was beginning to creep me out.

Soon after that conversation the bell rang once more and classes resumed and Haruhi resumed her pensive stare at the quad area. At the last bell of the day Haruhi seemed to have resumed her normal energy levels, grabbing the back of my collar and slamming my head into her desk. "I've got it!" she had exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head. "What now?" I groaned, the throbbing of my injury seeming to spread into a headache. "Not now, Kyon. I'll explain everything in the club room!" And with that she ran out of the classroom and down the hall, pushing students aside. Man... and here I thought I had a break from her usual antics.

I proceeded to the club room and politely knocked as I reached the door. I have already walked in on Asahina-san as she changed into her maid costume one too many times and after a minute I heard her sweet voice answer, "Come in!" I smiled to myself as I turned the doorknob and entered. I waved to Nagato who looked up stoically from her book, she nodded and went back to reading. Asahina-san was at her stove station brewing up some of her heavenly tea. It was one of the very few perks that came from being a SOS Brigade member. Not too long after I arrived Koizumi let himself into the room smiling at everyone as always. He always seemed to have something to smile about, even coming to the SOS Brigade meetings.

Koizumi sat down in the seat directly across from me and offered up a game of Othello. Although I won every single game I never deny a challenge from Koizumi. I still wait for the day he actually beats me. Though I have a distinct feeling that he loses on purpose. Perhaps to annoy me. But that's a musing for another time. A half hour passed before Haruhi finally entered the club room. "Hey! Its about ti-" I started to say. Though I had an understandable loss of speech as she was followed by another student.

He was fairly tall, around 5'11", he looked athletic but the thing was that his face had a tired expression on it. As though he was even too tired to be standing. He had black unkept hair and a pale complexion. As he walked in Haruhi spoke loudly, "This is Shizriu Kanto!" She gestured to him in typical Diana White fashion, as though he were an item up for auction. "I found him sleeping outside of the Martial Arts club room!" The boy named Shizriu held up his hand in greeting, "Hey..." Even his voice sounded as though it was too much effort to stay awake. As he scanned the room his gaze fell on Asahina-san and that's when his whole expression changed. He looked as though he had just remembered something exciting. But he wasn't the only one who had a shock written on their face, Asahina-san had pulled the tea tray she was holding up to her face and was... Blushing? Did they know each other? No wait that doesn't matter right now! Haruhi continued with her introductions, "Shizriu, this is Kyon, Yuki, Koizumi, and Mikuru!" He seemed to still be slightly dumbstruck by the sight of Asahina-san. Nonetheless I bowed in greetings and turned to Haruhi, "I somehow doubt he was just taking a nap by the Martial Arts Club room without a reason." I then turned to the newcomer, "Were you by chance a member of that club?"

Shizriu took a second as though to consider me. As though he was determining if it were worth talking to me. He must have decided so since he nodded, "Yeah, and I was the school champion." Wait a second... 'was'? Does that mean he's really considered joining Haruhi's insane asylum? It was that thought that had finally clicked the pieces together. He must be another one of the many supernatural beings that Haruhi wanted to meet and if I were to guess by his and Asahina-san's reactions that he must be a time traveler. Honestly I've had enough excitement with all these different people coming to observe Haruhi. Speaking of whom, started to talk again, "As I was saying before, Shizriu here has agreed to join our club as our bodyguard!"

A...A bodyguard? "Since when did we need a bodyguard Haruhi?" I said, exasperated. This was becoming too much. Haruhi crossed her arms and was staring fiercely down at me, "Well I thought that we needed some sort of protection if we were to finally encounter a supernatural being and they became hostile. Besides, all groups need a strong and silent type of character with a heart of gold! He is essential to our team!" I sighed, there really isn't any reasoning with this girl... I sat back down and noticed that Shizriu still seemed to be out of it to really do anything. "Hey Kanto, you want to sit in for me? I need to go to the bathroom." I said standing up. He nodded and sat down in front of the board and almost as if it were an afterthought he said, "Just call me Shizriu." I nodded and shot him a friendly grin. I left for the bathroom and when I had come back he had lost to Koizumi already and was already drifting to sleep.

I approached Haruhi and stated, "You know, if you were looking for a bodyguard you couldn't have found someone a little less sleepy?" She considered me for a moment and shrugged, "I've seen him win the championship already. He's an excellent martial artist and I stand by my decision! Question me again and you'll receive a penalty mister!" Alright alright already... Haruhi with her damn penalties. I don't think my wallet could take it this week. I turned my attention back to Shizriu who was obviously fast asleep and decided to ask Asahina-san about him next.

Asahina-san was by her brewing station still and had been staring at Shizriu ever since he came in, it was a good thing Haruhi hadn't taken notice or else poor Asahina-san would have already been penalized to the fullest extent for not doing her job of dispersing tea to the members. I waved my hand in front of her face and she jumped out of her transfixed state. "Oh! S-sorry Kyon... I forgot to give you your tea..." She said slightly distracted. "Its ok Asahina-san, I actually just wanted to ask you how exactly you knew Shizriu, since you have been staring at him since he came in." Her reaction to my question was very cute, she flexed back in shock like a cornered bunny. "Ahhh! H-how obvious was I?" I shook my head, "Fairly obvious, though not obvious enough for our keen Brigade Leader." I said softly, gesturing to the oblivious Haruhi who was now engrossed in searching the club's website. Asahina-san sighed and was once again staring at Shizriu, "Well he's my neighbor. He lives right next to my apartment and for the last three years we have been very good friends."

This had shocked me, they were friends and neighbors but only in this time period. "So do you know if he is just a normal student?" I asked her. She shot a look toward Haruhi and shook her head, "He isn't but I can't tell you what he really is. That would betray his trust and I care deeply about him and his trust in me." The fact that she didn't stutter even once was solid proof of her conviction on this subject. It figures though, another supernatural being has appeared because Haruhi wished it. Though what he really is still isn't clear to me. I decided that now wasn't the time to be worrying about it anyway. I turned to Asahina-san and asked, "So how did you two end up becoming friends?"

Asahina-san's whole face went red at this and she began to stammer incoherently. After a minute she finally was able to form proper sentences. "W-w-well... H-he saved me th-three years a-ago. From a very bad group of men. H-he fought them off and... well I realized he lived next door to me when he w-walked me home. I baked him some cookies as a thank you and we started hanging out and talking." She looked down at the ground and was still blushing, though most of it had receded. I nodded and looked over at Shizriu. He was still fast asleep though this wasn't going to last for long. Haruhi stood up and announced to the club, "I think I'll head home now. I have a lot to plan for tomorrow now that we have a bodyguard!" I sighed. Typical Haruhi. She didn't see Shizriu as anything other than a new playtoy and reason to go out and cause havoc all over town. As she left Koizumi and I stood up as to leave the room so that Asahina-san could change. I went to wake the sleeping Shizriu when Asahina-san intercepted me. "A-allow me, Kyon." she said timidly. She merely touched his shoulder and he raised his head, blearily. She smiled at him and he had smiled right back. I turned away and let myself out and soon after Shizriu was outside in the hallway with me.

This was my opportunity to attempt to ask for his side of the story, but as I opened my mouth he shook his head. "Now isn't the time for any sort of explanation." he said firmly. I was taken aback. This was much more hostile than I thought he would act. He then continued, "I'm sorry, I've had a very long day and I will explain everything when the time is right." Figures... though he does seem like he was on the verge of falling asleep on his feet. Asahina-san then exited the club room and smiled at the two of us. We, that is to say Nagato, Koizumi, Shizriu, Asahina-san and I, made our way to the gate of the school when we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. A very upsetting thought popped into my head as I headed off on my long trek home. Shizriu and Asahina-san are walking together back home and I wasn't there to be a chaperon of sorts. I was extremely jealous of Shizriu. He was very good friends with Asahina-san and she feels so safe with him. She even seems to have feelings for him. I shook my head to clear these thoughts. I was told by the older Asahina-san not to be attached to her. I wasn't suppose to feel upset if she found someone she wanted to date. But... But I did ok? I felt super upset and now as I approach my own home I cant think of anything other than those two being alone together.

As the day finally wound to an end I found myself laying in bed contemplating all the possibilities of what it was that Shizriu could be and why he was watching Haruhi. And then the conversation I had with Haruhi finally hit me. He was some sort of Magician. I shook my head... just the thought of it sounds embarrassing...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Explanation

The next day started off just as all the other school days start. My little sister playing the role of my alarm clock, a hastily eaten breakfast, and my long hike up to school. As I was entering the building I noticed Shizriu talking with Asahina-san and I felt the all too familiar feeling of jealousy. But the look on Asahina-san's face was so happy. So precious that I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for my selfish desires. I hurried along to my seat and I had a very foreboding sense that Haruhi was going to put us through the wringer with whatever she has planned for today's club activities. As class started I notice that Haruhi is already in her seat and fast asleep. Can you honestly believe that this is the girl who has the ability to recreate the entire universe at a moments notice? Classes today fly by and before you know it, the last bell rings. As everyone in our class take their time packing their things, Haruhi is already out of the door and headed toward the club room.

As I approach the room I am intercepted by Shizriu who looks much more awake today. "If you want, I can give you an explanation and a bit of a demonstration today. But if that is truly what you want then you need to do as I say when I say it." He said, very abruptly almost rudely. I ponder his words for a moment and nod. Better to get this over with quickly so that I can get back to my not so normal life. "Deal" I tell him and then I add, "When are you going to do it? Right now?" Shizriu shakes his head and says, "After Haruhi's little field trip. Just know that I'm expecting you to take me at my word, that you will listen to everything I say." I assured him that he has my full cooperation before we finally head into the club room.

Almost on cue Haruhi notices us walking in at the same time and a sly smile spreads across her face, "Wow Kyon, I didn't think you'd take that much of a liking to our new bodyguard!" I stop, frozen in place. The look of annoyance on my face becomes more pronounced. "Wait a second Haruhi! Just what are you trying to insinuate?" She merely grins and continues on as though I hadn't said anything, "Alright Brigadiers, we have a lead on a supposedly haunted house and we are going to investigate!" Really?... A haunted house? Well... better than trying to wander the city in search of all things mysterious I guess. I turn to look at Nagato who is still reading her book as though she didnt hear Haruhi and ponder what my life would be like if this were the literary club instead.

Asahina-san made to grab her school uniform to changed out of her maid costume when Haruhi interrupted her. "Now now Mikuru! I have an all new cute outfit for you just for this occasion!" Asahina-san's eyes widened with fear as Haruhi took hold of Asahina-san's wrist and pulled her behind a changing curtain. As she was forcing Asahina-san out of her clothes she was talking loudly as Asahina-san was making many noises of distress. "Now the way I heard it this house use to be owned by a filthy rich couple and it is said that the husband was known to cheat on his wife with a woman in a red dress! So the wife killed him and committed suicide. And anyone who enters the house in a red dress can hear the wife yelling at them to get out! Isn't that exciting?" Before I could say anything I heard the startled gasp of Asahina-san who seemed to grasp what Haruhi was doing to her. "Y-you want me t-t-to be b-b-bait? F-f-for a murderous g-gh-ghost?" Haruhi unveiled Asahina-san in a similar fashion to an artist who was showing their prize piece of work at an auction. Asahina-san was wearing a very tight, very provocitive red dress that was up too high on her thighs and which very well displayed her cleavage. I could feel a nose bleed coming on but I held it back. Haruhi responded to Asahina-san with a "Well DUH!" before continuing to say "This is our chance to finally find a ghost!"

Shizriu was staring at Asahina-san and you could see him fighting the urge to tell Haruhi off. It seems Shizriu is another one of those who will do pretty much anything for Haruhi to keep her happy. Asahina-san had obviously seen that Shizriu was looking at her as she started to blush and kept trying in vain to pull the hem of the dress down past her knees. Finally Haruhi signaled that it was time to leave and she lead the way toward the supposed ghost house.

As we arrived it was not hard to see how the rumors that the previous owners were rich as the house was huge. It was a two story monster with Ivy growing up the sides of the walls, though very unkept. The lawn hadn't been trimmed and the over all state of the house seemed to be in disrepair. Haruhi led the way and found a hole big enough for someone to squeeze through to unlock the front door. And by someone I mean me... "And hurry back Kyon! Or there will be a penalty!" Reluctantly I found my way through the dark and dusty house to the front door which was barely locked at all. Looking around the inside as the sunlight poured in from the front door there were two elegant stairways that led up to the second story. The banisters were destroyed though. The inside was fairly empty except for a few pieces of furniture covered over with moving blankets.

We stayed within the house for two hours before Haruhi begrudgingly gave up on the ghost that never showed. Honestly I thought we were never going leave and as we headed back to the club room at school Koizumi pulled me aside. "Kyon, just a word of warning since I heard that you and Shizriu are going to be going out for a demonstration of what he can do. Things can become pretty dangerous. I would suggest not going at all but I doubt you would listen to me. So just be careful." I shot him a quizzical look. "I'll be careful" I told him still fairly confused by his warning. Did that mean that Koizumi knows what Shizriu is? Though that's not so far fetched since Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Nagato all knew what each of the others were.

We all bid our farewells, Haruhi's farewell was fairly dull with her disappointment from the haunted house. And before I knew it I was walking with Shizriu toward a very dodgy part of town. As we walked down a particularly dark alley we heard a scream from a woman who was being held against a wall by a burly bald man. "NOOOOOO" she screamed as he pulled out a knife. "Hey!" Shizriu called out. Oh jeez, I know Koizumi told me that things could be dangerous but I didn't think that Shizriu would just walk up to random thugs to pick fights with them. The bald thug turned slowly and said, "What do you want little boy? You want to play too?" Shizriu cracked his neck nonchalantly. "Well of course, that's why I called out to you, Demon." It was at the word Demon that the thug seemed to freeze. He released his hostage who ran as fast as she could.

"So... the little boy must be an Angel. Well I've got news for you boy. I have enough essence to kill one hundred Angels! So come at me if you dare!" Angels? Demons? This was all too much for me. I was sure that he was a wizard or magician of some sort. The bald thug then seemed to be pulling another knife from his waistband. Though this one was different. It was as if it were made of water. What the heck is going on here? Shizriu took a deep breath and held out his arm with his fingers out streached and his palm facing the ground. It was then that I saw something even more startling. A Scythe materialized in his hand. It was completely black and was probably taller than he was. The thug seemed to falter as Shizriu summoned his weapon. "N-no matter, come at me punk!" The thug screamed, trying to sound threatening. Shizriu obliged but it was as though I had missed everything that happened. He was already right on top of the thug and he had the blade of his scythe at the bald man's throat.

The thug was understandably scared as Shizriu took a moment before finishing the thug off with one final swing of his scythe. But as it happened the man didn't collapse, he didn't spray blood everywhere, he didn't even hit the ground before he completely disappeared. Shizriu turned to me as his scythe also faded away. "So... Now an explanation is in order. But before that I will allow three questions." I swallowed and prodded my brain for anything that I could ask. Then I decided on my three questions. "Well first off, why did he disappear like that?" Shizriu looked at me at and shrugged, "His essence was taken and so there wasn't anything to really leave behind." I must have looked pretty lost as he then went on to say, "I'll explain that after your next two questions." Alright... Well then my next question, "How were you able to move so fast?" Again he shrugged and simply said, "Well I'm not human... Well not truly a human." Another puzzling answer. I'm beginning to wonder why he told me to ask him three questions before his damn explanation. "So then what are you?" At this question he smirked.

"I am an Elemental. I am much more of a rare breed of pure blood Shadow Elemental. You see, the world around you is filled with various different elements that can be controlled. These elements answer to the advanced race of humans known as Elementals. You can look at is as if it were magic I suppose. But in reality its much more akin to how the human interfaces can change and control data. We Elementals can only effect elements though. And only the elements we were born to control. My race absorbs what we call Essence, which is essentially the soul of other Elementals or humans. The more Essence you absorb the stronger you become. That is what causes what we classify as Demons to arise. Those who feed of the Essence of humans to become more powerful. So we have a hunting force known as the Angels who find and destroy the Demons. The more Demons we destroy the more Essence we obtain. The more we have the higher we are ranked in our organization. But the hierarchy isn't important right now. Pretty much when it comes down to it we are protecting the human race from very dark and blood thirsty radicals. The reason we have been keeping an eye on Haruhi Suzumiya is that her powers can and will draw the attention of Demons. If that happens then her life will be in danger and that could inadvertently set off a chain reaction resulting in the destruction of the universe as we know it."

As Shizriu explained his situation to me I caught on "So you were sent to protect her from these Demons then? You must be fairly powerful or just fairly brave to take on a task like that." Shizriu chuckled, "I won't pretend that I'm not very skilled but I won't be pretentious enough to claim that I can handle it all by myself. That's why I have a team of Elementals here in town with me. They patrol the city outside of the gates of the high school while I am the guardian inside of the gates." I nodded as he explained this to me. It was strange to imagine that this is his whole life. Fighting other Elementals who are preying on humans. "So I guess that's why you were so sleepy yesterday." I said. He nodded, "Sometimes it one, sometimes its twenty. There's good days and bad days and I have a hell of a time during the bad days. Now listen. I'm going to give you a word of warning, something you probably have already heard." He paused and waited for my acknowledgment. "Watch yourself now that you have become aware of the presence of Demons. They will most likely hunt you since you are so close to Haruhi Suzumiya." Yeah I've heard this warning before alright... I've now got to be concerned about being attacked by aliens AND Demons. Jeez this is bothersome... Shizriu looked at me intensely and proceeded to say, "This is the end of my explanation for now. I've given you all the information you are going to need to stay safe." He started to walk away from me and as he did he looked back one last time "I trust that you know how to keep out of trouble... right?" The condescending tone of his voice pissed me off. But I held back my retort and instead just nodded as he turned to walk back home.

I also made my way back to my house. I knew that he wasn't trying to be a complete asshole but the way Shizriu talks to people, it can definitely seem like he doesn't care much for what anyone else thinks of him. Surely Asahina-san must see some sort of redeeming quality in him though as her sweet attitude is the complete opposite of Shizriu's personality. As I arrived home I head straight to my room. I didn't feel hungry and I just wanted to rest. I fell face forward onto my bed, still in my uniform and I closed my eyes. I let the events of today slip away from my mind as I drift off into a peaceful sleep, trying to remember that I want to ask Asahina-san what she sees in Shizriu sometime tomorrow.


End file.
